She's the one
by SakuraHarunoInsanity
Summary: HEY FANS! SAKURAHARUNOINSANITY HERE WITH A KEPT PROMISE FOR A ONE SHOT FOR THE FIRST FIFTY REVIEWS! ITS NOT THAT GREAT SO BARE WITH ME! Sasuke is a rapper, Sakura is a dancer...their eyes meet and it goes form there. one-shot. sasuXsaku...XD....


**Alright my loyal fans. The mark has hit 50 with a little extra and like I said, here's a little something extra while I'm working on AmW. In this, Sakura dances and Sasuke raps, which brings them together. This was inspired by 50 cent's song, 'Get Up'. Look it up later. I don't own Naruto or the song. I edited inappropriate words in the song.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

He's dressed in south pole brand pants and hoodie and wearing a rocawear shirt with clean shoes to go with it. His passion is rapping and he does it well. When he has that mic in his hand, he's practically invincible. The words he speaks cut you like a switch blade and everyone loves it. Right now, he's in one of the top clubs in the city, rapping as if someone threatened to take the mic away if he didn't and we can't have that. Him without that mic is like peanut butter without jelly, cereal without milk, like a cd player with no cd. They need each other to live. His raven black hair is setting in front of piercing black eyes that hold such intensity, its intimidating. But in a good way.

As he raps, the girl on the dance floor is the center of attention. She wears baggy enyce wear pants with a stud belt and a fitted shirt. Her feet are covered by south pole and she's swallowed up by a baggy hoodie. Everyone stares in awe and envy as she does coin drops, she krumps, she lays down helicopters and scissors, flares, eggbeaters, belly swims, suicides, stabs, airchairs, and so many others, she's a blur. Dancing is the life that flows through her veins, the blood that runs through her entire being, and the heart beat that thumps in her chest. Her short, pink hair flies all around her and shadows her green eyes that hold a flame representing the liveliness she's feeling right now. Her body moves to the rhythm the raven on stage is rapping to.

He's Uchiha Sasuke.

She's Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes fall onto the girl on the dance floor that's drawing so much attention. A smirk twists onto his thin lips, as he starts another song. He wants to see her dance to this and see how long she can hold out.

**Man I'm gonna do my thang,(Get up!)  
It's crazy in the club when I'm in there man. (Get up!)  
trust me homie I'm not playin (Get up!)  
now get on the dance floor off the chain  
I say(Get up!)  
I came to bring me that California love  
and a lil new york hatin it's all of the above  
And when I'm playin I'm sayin I'm off the chain  
you brothas better follow the instructions  
I said (Get up!)**

**I ball till i fall  
I stunt till i drop  
I'm off the show room floor  
Not the used car lot  
You buy a bottle  
I buy the bar  
I make every other week feel like mardi gras  
When i get in to it  
I get in to it  
everybody can't do it the way i do it  
I make it rain (rain)  
Till the sun come out  
A brotha playin (playin)  
we make the guns come out  
Now, my question is  
Who they gonna blame  
when I'm back number one on the billboard again  
spit, shift now the game done change  
since Mike made thriller and Prince made purple rain  
I guess I make the kids wanna slang  
and NWA made the west coast bang  
Nah it's just music  
man it's just music  
Now get your mass on the dance floor and move it**

**I have the savoir-faire  
I'm the reason everybody here  
I say(Get up!)  
I make it hot, I make it hot in here  
Your feet hurtin I really care  
I said (Get up!)  
I want to see yo, I want to see you move  
and get all into the grove  
I said(Get up!)  
I'm getting money man I really don't care  
let me see you put your hands up in the air  
I said(Get up!)**

**Girl, you look good  
I want get to know you better  
You look good in them jeans and them red steletos  
You got a bently  
coup booty baby  
I want to drive  
see i tell you what mileage is  
when i'm inside  
i'ma take you for a spin  
You know round and round  
switch gears till your love come down  
I take you to the point of no return  
If you listen you learn  
just how a brotha earn  
I got money to burn  
While the Gap Band play  
she dropped the bomb on me  
it's up and down  
and up and down  
Gracefully  
Rick James would have said she a brick house  
or fifty you should go home to see  
What that snitch bout  
I found out she like it how I like it, huh,  
back it up  
get cha some  
I know how to get you sprung  
tune you up  
use your tounge  
under the hood it's so good  
she said it's so good  
man I'm so hood  
brotha wattup**

**I have the savoir-faire  
I'm the reason everybody here  
I say (Get up!)  
I make it hot, I make it hot in here  
Your feet hurtin I really care  
I said (Get up!)  
I want to see, I want to see you move  
and get all into the grove  
I said (Get up!)  
I'm getting money man I really don't care  
let me see you put your hands up in the air  
I said (Get up!)**

**And get into it  
You are now rocking with the unit  
I said (Get up!)  
and get into it  
we gonna show you just how we do it  
I said (Get up!)  
Aftermath, still shady aftermath  
I said (Get up!)  
Aftermath, still shady aftermath**

Her body twists and moves along with every beat and stop to the song. She plans to finish this song and dance no matter what. She knows what he's trying to do and she accepts his challenge with anticipation and excitement. When it's all said and done, the crowd erupts in screams and cheers of their amazement to her abilities. No one moves like she does. No one can move like she does. As she stands in the middle of the dance floor, she turns her head and sets her eyes on the raven, who is looking at her as well. She smirks and he responds with one. With a shrug, she walks towards the high counter for a break and a drink. She doesn't drink alcohol, she drinks water. Alcohol is a low she won't resort to. Sasuke see her walk away and plans to follow her. He passes the mic to his friend and jumps off the stage, standing where she once stood. Girls squeal and swoon in his wake, but he ignores them. Girls like them sicken him. All they do is have one night stands with any guy they think is hot until they find another one more hot and then go chase him.

When he finds her, he takes the seat next to her and smirks. Her head turns to see him and she just looks at him. He sticks his hand out in front of her.

"Uchiha Sasuke". She looks at his hand and then, him before taking his it.

"Ah, the guy that was rapping. Haruno Sakura". He answers with a small smile.

"Yeah, the chick that was dancing"

They talk for what seems like forever about their dreams, aspirations, lives, and interests. It's like they've known each other since forever. He only just met her and already, he loves the sound of her laugh and he especially likes the way she moves when she dances. She already loves the sound of his voice and the way he just seems so mysterious. The minutes seem to turn to hours and they ignore everything around them that isn't each other.

She tells the story of how her family abandoned and disowned her and how she's working two jobs, but is still at risk of losing her house, which brings her to tears. He hugs her and tells her the story of how his family favors his brother over him, so he lives on his own. This girl, he's only known her a few hours and he hates seeing her cry. She's alone. He's alone. And he wants nothing more than to help her.

"You know, Sakura, I live alone and I don't want to see you homeless, so… would you like to live with me?" he asks her. Her head shoots up and she stares at him in disbelief. They only just met and he is offering to take her in.

"But…how would I pay you back? I mean, for all you know, I could be crazy or deranged or a killer or…" but he cuts her off.

"I trust you. You're the first person I've ever opened up to and I trust you. To be honest, I think I'm starting to like you". He says it like he's said it to her before and she can't believe it. This beautiful stranger has already grown a liking to her. To be honest, she liked him, too, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Well...to be honest, you are a pretty nice guy and it's easy to talk to you. Okay, I admit it, I like you"

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer", he smirks. She playfully slaps his arm.

"You know, you're a bit cocky and too sure of yourself", she laughs.

"Hn. I knew you wouldn't turn it down, and you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not a rapist". She lets out a laugh.

"Are you sure it's no problem? I don't want to be any trouble to you or anything"

"No, it's no problem. Just one thing I want you to do"

"What's that?"

"…would you be my girlfriend?". She couldn't believe her ears. The hottest guy she's ever seen just asked her that. "If I'm going too fast, you could just say so, but I'm not gonna let you be homeless". An awkward silence passes between them, before she can't help but let out a blindingly bright smile that melts his heart.

'This girl…she's the one. She's got to be', he thinks, his eyes never leaving her angelic face.

"I'd like that very much", she says to his surprise, "I've never had a boyfriend, to be honest with you. Don't tell anyone, please". He's shocked. This beautiful girl sitting next to him has never had a boyfriend. A wave of glee flows through his stomach. She's untouched. She's unspoiled. She's definitely the one he's been waiting for.

"So, you've never had a boyfriend ever in your life?" he says. She shakes her head of pink her with an embarrassed smile on her delicate features. "That's kinda hard to believe. You're insanely cute". A blush rises to her cheeks. He smirks at her reaction. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore, cause you're my girlfriend now", he says, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, what's gonna happen if we break up and I still have nowhere to go? You won't…kick me out, will you?" she asks. He shakes his black locks.

"No, I wouldn't dare do that. I'm not that cold of a person. If I were my brother, however, that'd be another story. If we broke up, I'd still want to atleast be your friend". His thoughts go to his cold, twisted brother. Being related to him makes him sick to his stomach. But his thoughts switch to a more pleasant one. Since she's never had a boyfriend, she's never had her first kiss. He'd be her first everything and that thought pleased him to no end. Slowly, he leaned toward her face, and she did the same. They could feel each others breath on the others face.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Don't speak, love", he whispered against her lips before they were pressed to hers. Electricity shot through the both of them once their mouths made contact. A million thought ran through her mind in that one moment, but she ignored them when the kiss got more heated. Tongues met, teeth clattered, arms went around each other, everything just went so fast her head span. After the need for air got to them, they separated and looked deep into each others eyes for a while. He reached for her hand and they both walked out of the club.

**2 years later**

After living and being together for so long, they had both accomplished their dreams and was known everywhere as the hottest couple, not because they were famous, but because what they had was real. Nothing stood between them, not even their career status.

Sasuke was sitting in the living room, waiting for Sakura to get back. He was finally gonna do it. He was gonna pop the question. The click of the front door made his head shoot behind him to see Sakura walk in.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun", she says, hugging him when he walks up to her. Sasuke embraces her, slightly nervous.

"Sakura, you know I love you more than life itself, right?" he whispers to her through her mess of pink. She nods against his chest.

"Yes, and I love you just as much if not more. Is something wrong?" she says, hugging him tighter. Sasuke slowly lets her go and steps back a little. Drowning in her jade green eyes, he stoops down on one knee and looks up at her before taking a small box out of his pocket. Her eyes widen and well up with tears.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" he says. She lets out a loud squeal before tackling him to the floor.

"YES!!!! YES, I WILL!!!!! OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

She kisses him before letting him slip the diamond ring on her finger. He couldn't help, but let a wide grin come over his face. He knew it the minute he saw her on the dance floor. She was the one. She would be the only one for him.

Him and him only.

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucked and all, but it's my first one-shot and I was kinda winging it, so go easy and be nice please……review!!!!**


End file.
